Baloo
He played Verne in Over the Mammals' Hedge He is a Turtle Baloo played Professor Emilius Browne in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (QuincyandAnnieFan360 Style) He is a Professor Baloo played Fred (In Costume) in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Baloo played Wasabi in Big Animal Hero 6 Baloo played Kuzco Human in The Bear's New Groove He is an emperor Baloo played Kuzco Llama in The Prince's New Groove He is a Llama Baloo played Quinlan Vos in Animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars He is a Jedi Baloo played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Danny He is the 5th Sailor Scout Baloo played Louis in The Princess and The Cat and The Princess and The Mythical Creature He is an alligator Baloo played The Sphinx in Mystery Animals He is an instructor of superheroes Baloo played Mr. Fisherman in The Return of Yogi He is a pirate Baloo played Stoick in How To Train Your Lion He is a Father Baloo played John Smith in Nalahontas He is a captain Baloo played BoCo in Chowder (Thomas) He is a BR Class 28 Co-Bo Diesel-electric engine Baloo played Stefano in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (HappyEnding912 Style) He is an Italian sea lion Baloo played The Genie in Dannyladdin He is a genie Baloo played Thomas McCallister in Danny and Bagheera He is Jason and Gunther's old friend Baloo played Goofy in Danny, Timon and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a dog Baloo played Mufasa in The Bear King He is a lion Baloo played King Triton in The Little Dalmatian He is a merman Baloo played Adult Tantor in Dannyarzan He is a cowardly elephant Baloo played Table Lamp Genie in Orinoladdin He is a table lamp Baloo played Kronk in The Tramp's New Groove He is a henchmen Baloo played Yao in Nala (Mulan) He is a soldier Baloo played Prince Derek in The Mutt Princess He is Odette's husband Baloo played Little John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) and Eric Hood He is a Bear Baloo played Pumbaa in The Wolf King and The Yellow King He is a warthog Baloo played Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a wolf warrior Baloo played Uncle Iroh in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Firebender Baloo played The Peddler in Todladdin He is a Peddler Baloo played The King in Maid Marianrella He is a Little old Man Baloo played Carl Bentley in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Grumpy Man Baloo played Shrek in Baloo (Shrek) He is a Orge Baloo played Fred Bedderhead in The Country Critters He is a Harmonica playing Bear Baloo played Little John in Eric Hood Baloo played Happy in Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Selena White and the Seven Toons Baloo played The Mad Hatter in Snow White in Wonderland Baloo played Henry the Green Engine in Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Bears Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Cowards Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Fat Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Funny Characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Bill Murray Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Wise Characters Baloo played Bing Bong in Inside Out (disneystyle172) Baloo played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Baloo He is a Wrecker Baloo played Sir Lionel in Quest for Camelot (CityMaker Animal Style) He is a Knight Baloo played George Darling in Pooh Pan He is a Father Baloo played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristomammals (Julian14ernardino Style) He is a Cat Baloo played Napoleon in The Aristomice He is a Dog Baloo played Aladdin in Balooladdin She is a Street rat Baloo Played John Rolfe In Rebeccahontas 2: Journey to a New World Baloo Played Rockmobile In Animal Story and Canal Famille Story He is a Mutant Toy Baloo Pete's Dragon In Mowgli's Bear He is a Green Dragon Baloo Played Chip in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Baloo Played Lord Rogers In The Mouse Princess (TheBluesRockz Version) He is a King Baloo Played Prince Zuko Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceKodi Anima Style) He is a Fire nation Prince Baloo Played Dimitri in Rebeccastasia He is a Russian Baloo Played Zozi in Br'er Rabbit The Magnificent He is a bear Baloo Played Woog in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the triceratops Baloo Played Snorlax in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is a Sleeping Pokemon Baloo Played Rex in We're Back!: A Jungle Animal's Story He is a Tyranosaurus Rex Baloo Played Black Beard in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a pirate Baloo Played Merlin in The Sword In The Jungle He is a wizard Baloo Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Fox Detective He is a mouse Baloo Played Gorilla in Canal Famille Planet He is a Gorilla Baloo Played Tantor in Robin Hoodzan He is an Elephant As Blue Brothers Cat 3 in Front Row Orinoco He Played Ken in Cartoon Animal Movie He is the man who kills Barry He Played Fugax in The Animal Bully (CoolZDane Style) He is a ant Baloo played Adult Simba in The Bear King (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a lion Baloo Payed Manny in Wild Age, Wild Age 2: The Meltdown, Wild Age 3: Dawn of the Dragons, and Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Mammoth Portayals *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Baloo played by Berk *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) Baloo played by Dexter's Dad *In The Mammal Book Baloo played by Little John *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Baloo played by Robot X-5 *In The Jungle Book (AshandRaye Female Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (AshandRaye Female Style) Baloo played by Mina/Sailor Venus *In The Rodent Book Baloo played by Monterey Jack *In The Jungle Book (Jimmyandfriends Style) Baloo played by Wreck It Ralph *In The All-Star Book Baloo played by Kermit the Frog *In The Castle Book Baloo played by Beast *Baloo played by Wreck-It Ralph *Baloo played by Adult Simba Relatives *Wife-Rebecca Cunningham *Son-Yogi Gallery Baloo in The Jungle Book.jpg|Baloo in The Jungle Book Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo in TaleSpin Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 Baloo.gif Baloo.jpg Baloo_(The_Jungle_Book).jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2283.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2299.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2518.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2519.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2521.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2522.jpg Baloo smile.jpg 15420.jpg Baloo (TaleSpin).jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Bears Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Cowards Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Fat Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Funny Characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Bill Murray Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Wise Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters